Cherry Bomber
by MissUlrika
Summary: R.A.F Officer Arthur Kirkland is searching for something more when it comes to his existence but he stubbornly wants to do it on his own. Pilots, Spies and impossible friendships! Human AU set during WW2. A few pairings will be mentioned, a few one sided affections and a few mutual ones.
1. A Spitfire and a Hellcat

**Chapter 1- A Spitfire and a Hellcat**

The Characters in this Fanfiction are human versions of the characters from Hetalia set in a human WW2 AU. Storyline is somewhat based of a few events mentioned in the Hetalia manga/anime.

Warnings: Human names used of course. Slight course language.

Rating: T

Pairings: A variety Yaoi and Het will be mentioned in this fic. There will be a few one sided pairings and few mutual ones but we will let the story play out to see what becomes of them.

Pairings for this chapter: NONE

The title of the story will make sense later on in the story!

* * *

Arthur Kirkland looked over the files on his desk in a bored fashion. They say that young men join the armed forces for excitement and adventure while serving their country but in the five years he had been in the Royal Air Force starting no less then a week after his eighteenth birthday he would have to admit that it was not enough to bring him fulfillment anymore. The British man had worked hard in the shadow of his father, a decorated veteran from the first great war and the second Boer war. He soon found himself easily rising through the ranks to become a Squadron leader. Well..it was not like it was hard to rise through the ranks and Arthur knew that, the air force was rapidly expanding and needing leaders, it was not uncommon to see a colonel in his late twenties. Although a rank usually was rewarded to most hard working soldiers each year, it was the medals and on field that gained you respect amongst your peers.

But Arthur doubted that time would ever come. He was stuck doing desk work.

The superiors had never given him a clear answer as to why he was stuck doing information and administration. When he had asked he was just told his services were needed in this sector so he had not seen front line action all to often. Arthur was a trained pilot, and it irked him to know his Spitfire was just sitting around when it should be airborne. He knew that his skills with numbers, organization and memory were very useful when it came to keeping track the new recruits and foreign enlistees, but he somehow had a feeling that it was his father that had kept him from getting to close to the action. No matter how hard he worked… it seemed his greatest achievement would always be to be the son of a war hero.

As Arthur finally finished reading the file he sighed. "More troops from the United states and Canada…" He grumbled._ 'Aircraft carrier pulled into port tonight… which means the pilots will be here in the morning…'_ He thought to himself._ 'Bad enough I have to put up with being stationed in France… now another set of loud Americans to deal with…_' He rubbed the bridge of his nose flipping the file open again to confirm the times. They wanted him to give orientation at noon, that was a reasonable time and meant he would be able to get a good night sleep not that it really bothered him to wake up early. He was just not looking forward to it, another set of pilots to train then send off to fight and move on to other airbases. And he would be stuck here. It was rather lonely and frustrating. He hated getting attached to people, it wasn't a pleasant thing to do during wartime not even knowing if you will get a report of someone you talked and trained with everyday was suddenly gone.

He sighed again as he stood up "Tea and an early sleep I believe is called for…" And he left to try and get some rest.

**o**

Alfred landed his plane in the French country side in the early hours of the morning. The American had taken off from the aircraft carrier at first light, eager to arrive and unable to wait any longer for his brother and friends to be ready. The fields had been converted into a runway during the first great war. They now had grown to hold a barracks and other military buildings that saw allied soldiers from all over Europe and the allied nations from across the oceans. The American looked at his faithful F6F Hellcat fighter plane with a smile as he left it in the North America section of the hanger. He patted the chassis fondly as he left his baby in the capable hands of the coordinators. "Tch! All this talk about these British Spitfire planes outclassing American made models… nothing would ever beat my Hellcat, not in a heartbeat!" Alfred smiled confidently as he walked out into the cool morning air glad to be still warmly snug in his brown bomber jacket. He took the pocket watch from his jacket pocket and inspected the time. "Hmm .. Almost seven o'clock… but orientation isn't until noon…..well! I guess that means I just have to pass my time getting to know the place." He smiled with a small happy laugh as he took off to take in the sights and sounds of his new home for the foreseeable future.

If the American had been forward thinking he would have not wandered so far away from the meeting point, but he had spent so much time at sea and prior to that the city that being in such beautiful countryside and being able to stretch his legs was such a treat that he couldn't pass it up. After walking for a short while he sat down under a tree that had a rather nice view of the small river. "Ah…. ~" He smiled to himself, the view made him miss the American country side that he grew up in before moving to New York. "Too green to be exactly the same…. But the space is nostalgic~"

He looked up at the sky wondering if his brother would be arriving soon. In all honesty he knew he should not of flew ahead without Matthew but he was sure the older twin would be okay. As he stared off into space the excitement from the last few days started to catch up with him and he yawned as he got comfortable, no harm resting his eyes for a few moments...

**o**

The young American pilot rushed through allied barracks grounds. '_Shit shit shit! I am late for my induction! My superiors are going to be pissed!'_ The nineteen year old thought in slight frustration and panic as he tried to make his way through the busy base. _'If I don't make it to induction on time I am going to end up with the bottom rung duties! Sweeping the mess hall! Washing dishes! Carrying the supplies! Gyaaaah! What type of work is that for a hero!? Why did I have to get so caught up sight seeing!?'_ He pulled his pocket watch from his Jacket to check the time as he ran. Ten minutes until twelve, if he kept up this pace he could hopefully slip into the back before the commander started his introduction speech. It was going to be fine and he-

Alfreds train of thought was broken as he collided with something, knocking whatever he had ran into over. Alfred quickly pocketed his watch and looked down at the obstruction to realize he knocked over a very agitated looking soldier. "Oh sorry man... I didn't see you there~" He laughed and helped the other up without even asking if he needed assistance. "I'm on my way to the orientations and I am a bit late~"

The man tried to object to being helped to his feet but he was a little winded from the impact so he just gave the other a heavy scowl. "What the hell are you doing running around like an idiot within the barracks grounds?" Arthur brushed the dust off his blue aviator uniform as he steadied himself. "You are going to cause an accident or make people think that there is something to start worrying about."

Alfred was no too knowledgeable about other countries uniforms but from what he could tell from and the accent he guessed that this man was British. The scolding seemed to just go straight over the cocky Americans head, after all, this was the air force he was use to people barking out orders, there was no room to have a sensitive attitude when you were at war.

"Hey, if you had been watching where you had been going you could of easy jumped out of the way~" Alfred grinned and gave the other a friendly pat on the back which was not helping the other recover from impact at all.

"Idiot.." He rubbed between his eyebrows. "It is rather hard to spot someone coming in behind you in your blind spot even on the ground." Arthur growled in frustration. What a wonderful way to be introduced to the latest bunch of recruits. He was already tasked with having to greet them since he was high enough up in the ranks and organization team to be tasked with such a job but not high enough up to be able to get out of it as the real leaders of this barracks had much more important and interesting things to do right now. All these pilots were young, a lot of them in their teens and most of them had that idiotic and egotistical attitude that belonged to a man that had yet to see combat. Arthur caught his breath before adding. "I do believe that the new recruits were instructed to rendezvous exactly twenty minutes before the orientation was to start at 12 hundred hours." He gave the other a less than impressed look. "And considering the reports clearly state that the last of the new recruits planes have been safely received over an hour ago I see no reason for you to be late, unless you got lost which makes me concerned that your career as a pilot will be one that is very short lived." His face continuing to give the other a condescending look.

Alfred gave the man a slightly stunned smile. "Oh come on man... I said I was sorry. And right now you are the one that is making me even more late then I already am." He held out his hand to offer to shake the others hand. "Anyway, since I am already running late~ My name is Alfred. Alfred F. Jones." He flashed the most impressive grin he could muster.

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. "Introductions will come soon enough." He started walking towards the parade grounds without taking the others hand and being less than impressed by the others attitude. "And I suggest you move your ass and get there yourself."

Alfred slowly moved the rejected hand that he had held out to rub the back of his head. He knew that bumping into someone was not the best way to make somebodies acquaintance but it had been an accident and he had said sorry. He gave a sheepish grin in the direction in which the grumpy Brit had walked off in and soon remembered that he had to be at the parade ground. As he made his way there he spotted his squad and quickly tried to squeeze past a few people to stand next to his brother who was giving him a silent scolding with his eyes but mainly because he had been so worried about his irresponsible twin. "Hey Matty~ Sorry I'm late." He chuckled slightly and stood at ease beside him, shooting his brother a smile before looking up at the stage to look at the man who had just walked onto it and he felt the smile drop from his face.

Arthur scanned the attendance as he walked onto the stage. "Good Afternoon American and Canadian allies... I am Squadron leader Arthur Kirkland of the Royal Air Force of Great Britain and I will be leading your orientation today." He looked out into the crowd and caught a glimpse of Alfred who was giving him a rather idiotically stunned look.

Alfred felt himself mentally sink just a little further down at the mention of the others rank and the fact he had been spotted in the crowd. How the hell was he meant to know that this guy was a big shot around this place, but hey... he had been friendly enough right? Either way he knew that for better or for worse he had left some sort of impression on the man.


	2. In my defence, you didn't look important

The Characters in this Fan-fiction are human versions of the characters from Hetalia set in a human WW2 AU. Storyline is somewhat based of a few events mentioned in the Hetalia manga/anime.

**Warnings:** Human names used of course. Slight course language.

**Pairings:** A variety Yaoi and Het will be mentioned in this fic. There will be a few one sided pairings and few mutual ones but we will let the story play out to see what becomes of them.

**For this chapter:** NONE

* * *

This was just completely unfair.

Alfred had been the first one to fly in and he was getting reprimanded for being late. It probably had nothing to do with being a tad late, if he had not bumped into that officer Kirkland guy and knocked him over he would not have even know that he had not been in formation when he was suppose to be. If Arthur was going to be a commanding officer around this place then he should start making it more obvious, like wearing a more elaborate coat or a fancier hat or something.

Alfred was forced to endure a speech given by that British officer. He felt the other bore holes in him with his eyes when he mentioned that failing to meet deadlines and following orders would result in a short military career. When the speech was over he had been informed by a lower ranking officer than Arthur that he was to report to Arthurs office to discuss the issues that had arose earlier.

As Alfred thought of what to say he wondered what exactly Squadron leader Arthur Kirkland was capable of dishing out when it came to punishments. Wait... As cool as the title sounded, Squadron leaders are not that high up...why does he even get an office? He wondered if that was an appropriate question or if that would just get him into more trouble, regardless how far up the ladder Arthur Kirkland was he was still higher than Alfred was. Alfred put on a smile and walked in to greet his commanding officer, standing at attention in front of the desk until he was instructed otherwise.

Officer Kirkland was busy going through a stack of paper work as he had called in Alfred, pointedly ignoring him until he had finished writing his sentence before speaking, glancing up slightly to look at rookie. "At ease soldier." He commanded in an almost bored tone as he put down his pen and folded his arms on the desk.

Alfred was starting to wonder if he had managed to get into Arthurs bad books or if the other man was always this grouchy. He stood at ease with his hands behind his back. "You wanted to see me Sir?"

Arthur leant back in his chair slightly. "Honestly I was not wanting to but it seems like this is something that I had to discuss with you." He continued in his bored and slightly irritated tone.

The American pilot shifted his weight from foot to foot slightly, looking at the other in a somewhat expectant manner. "And that would be...?" He raised an eyebrow. "Sir.." He quickly added to the end of his question as he tried to remember his manners.

The Brit looked at the American as if he was an idiot. "Well for a start.. your tardiness and your obvious late entry to the orientation." He got out a piece of paper and started to make a few notes. "Next your reckless behavior and rude behavior towards a commanding officer. I have no idea how you boys do it in the states but here in the R.A.F we have a few little things called decency and respect."

Alfred was getting tired of the others attitude and what did he mean by boys? Arthur didn't look much older than he was, it was part of the reason why he did not expect the other to be a commanding officer. "Well.. as you know I only flew in this morning and I had no idea who you were... sorry if I was treating you like I would a potential friend and comrade or whatever and you don't really look like a commanding officer.. I am really only use to seeing the ones from the U.S of A. How old are you by the way Sir?" He couldn't help himself, he was curious and Arthur was just not that intimidating.

Arthur twitched looking at the other and trying to establish if the other was indeed an idiot, rude or just plain ignorant. "As nice as it would be we can't have the head of the Royal Air Force at every air base under the leadership of great Britain can we? So I am afraid you are going to have to deal with having me as your superior." Arthur knew that a lot of people didn't take him all that seriously for many reasons, be it his age or the fact that they thought that he was just riding on the coat tails of his fathers fame and successes but he was also use to it not being said to his face. "In my five years since I joined the services of the crown I do like to believe I have enough experience to have this desk job even if you are already thinking that I do not."

That really did not answer Alfreds question and he continued to look at the other in an awkward yet still not a discouraged manner."Hey... I never said you were too young to be in charge, I should know because I feel at my age I and on the fast track to a heroic place! How old were you when you joined the army anyway?" He tried to ask subtly so he could do the math. The American was just being friendly but he was still being inappropriate.

Arthur sighed as he finally decided that this was all just the stupidity of youth. "If you are going to keep hassling me I am twenty three years old and I joined the army when I was eighteen. Now we are going to move onto more important matte-" He twitched again as he was interrupted.

"Whoa... seriously?" Alfred blinked as he looked at the other again. "You must have done something pretty amazing to have been promoted...!" Alfred raised a thoughtful finger as he forgot that he had been ordered to stand at ease when he was suddenly eager to hear some war stories.

"I just come to work every morning, do a pile of paperwork and try and make sure new pilots don't need to be replaced too often." He gave the other a flat look, not wishing to discuss the touchy subject with the other.

"Ooooh..." Alfred looked to the side slightly, trying his hardest to think of a subject that would not irritate the other and he really was coming up blank. The other was not saying anything so he scratched behind his head before replying. "I honestly didn't mean anything by what I have said and done... we are all on the same side here so we are all friends after all."

"No Alfred, we are all work mates... there is a big difference." Arthur sighed with a frown. It wasn't exactly how he viewed this whole set up but he did prefer not to get attached to any more people at this point in his life.

Alfred looked a little shocked at the lack of moral and he was silent for a moment as Arthur finished his report on the incident and put it into his file.

"This is a minor report so you will not have to worry about it affecting you in the future besides the fact that you have been giving an official warning on your behavior so a future slip up will not be taken as lightly." Arthur really didn't want to punish the other, he just did not want him to be so damn reckless. "You are dismissed, just promise me you will take this war seriously from now on Jones..."

Alfred was a little bit deflated by the others attitude but relieved that he was not getting punished. He nodded. "Thank you Sir...You don't have to worry about a guy like me letting you down~!" Alfred turned and left the room, hoping that discussing all this with his brother would help lift his spirits again. Even if his superior was a gruff Brit who was only a few years older than him he still wanted to have made a more impressive first impression.

The Brit sighed and shifted in his chair as he got back to his work one the other had left the room. He knew that a lot of these boys had not been in the military that long and the people of Europe were much more aware of the things that had been happening during the war while the Americas seemed so far away, many scrambling to join the Army, Navy and Air force in search of adventure when there had been calls to action. He wondered if the Americans would of even come at all if not for the Japanese attacking American soil.

Arthur was not about to start mulling over what ifs, but there was one thing that was certain. He was not going to become friends with Alfred and the American was fooling himself to think this was a social gathering.

It was war, there was no room for making friends, not for those who wanted to stay sane.

* * *

What do you guys think so far? I would love some reviews~!


End file.
